Comeback
by SuperheroLover22
Summary: Chloe's been struggling to accept her losses. The help of a friendly alien, helps her see her worth...


Chloe looked out at Metropolis. Not through the camera monitors as usual but through the broken stained glass window, feeling the breeze on her face as she thought about her life. Ever since Jimmy's death, she'd felt lost and alone. Lois had disappeared. The other heroes had gone off the grid. And Clark…well Clark had deserted her when she most needed him. She knew it was a wonderful thing that he was finally embracing his role as a hero but a selfish part of her wished he had been there for her. She knew it was nothing personal, it really wasn't, he had his own issues to deal with. Although she secretly wished she possessed the same powers as Clark, she couldn't even imagine how it would really feel to be an alien, a real outsider. But at least he was back now, even if he was distracted by her cousin and with saving people. The Chloe and Clark adventures were more of a hassle now rather than something to have fun with. She felt like a last resort. Or at least she had before the events of the past week.

Learning about the Justice Society had given her a renewed hope. Knowing that other people beside her, Clark, Oliver and the rest of them weren't the only people trying to save the world, was the best tidbit of knowledge she could imagine. Living life vicariously through others was no longer the type of life she wanted. Fresh air beckoned. And she had John Jones to thank for that.

Regaining his Martian abilities was quite difficult for John. Knowing that someone else sacrificed something as sacred as their own life for him, was beyond extraordinary. He knew that his powers weren't something to waste; he would use them to protect the human race just as he had done the past year and a half sans power. Earth truly was an amazing place. Even among all the violence and dissonance, finding a person with good intentions or with surprising innocence was a gratifying thing. His first task after the defeat of Icicle, thanks to the gentle prodding by Oliver was to get Chloe out of Watchtower.

Finding the right words, he subtly implored Chloe to finally take the next step in moving on with her life.

"Chloe, you do amazing things for the world – without their knowledge of your existence as Watchtower. But watching, can only get you so far. It's time for you to do something. Step outside among the people you so carefully protect and see them with your own eyes. The care you have for them won't disappear as you reacclimatize yourself, it will grow. Remind yourself why you are the Watchtower. Get some fresh air."

As she listened to the words come from the Martian's mouth, she slowly realized she was holding her breath. When she heard the phrase 'get some fresh air' she exhaled. That breath she exhaled was long overdue. Her uptight demeanor that had so bodily consumed her following her ex-husband's death, her cousin's disappearance and her best friend's ill-timed journey of soul-searching, had kept her rigid and immovable. She felt her body relax for the first time in months, a blanket of calm wrapped around her shoulders and she snuggled into its metaphorical warmth.

Chloe looked up at John. He, like Clark was an alien race to the planet Earth. And he, like Clark cared a great deal for Humans. They both had strength that had nothing to do with their abilities and they both cared for all life, no matter how big or small. Was she just lucky to know them? Was it her fate to be introduced to a world where nothing made sense and it was all the more wonderful and weird? She hoped so. Life had dealt her some harsh blows as of late but the renewed abilities in John Jones, gave her the appreciation of what a comeback had the possibility of doing.

Her loneliness would ebb away in time. She would find herself amidst all the turmoil in the world and she would once again be: Chloe Sullivan, the bright bubbly, inquisitive girl that her friends and family once knew. Yes, she was primed and ready for her comeback, with the guidance of her compassionate and caring friends leading the way.


End file.
